


Сила музыки

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Pain, Violins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Power of Music" за авторством hjohn302.Пропущенная сцена из "Между прошлым и будущим", Джон упоминает о ней в конце 6 главы. Олли играет в метро на скрипке.





	Сила музыки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Power of Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640565) by [hjohn302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjohn302/pseuds/hjohn302). 



Олли брел медленнее обычного из-за холодной погоды. Его длинные волосы падали на лицо неопрятными космами, которые лишь слегка усмиряла надвинутая на лоб шапка грубой вязки, а тело укрывали многочисленные слои одежды с чужого плеча.  
Он спустился по ступенькам в метро, и приглядев себе подходящий уголок вестибюля, там остановился. Открыл потрепанный футляр и вынул оттуда такую же потрепанную скрипку. Умело настроил ее, осторожно прижимая к себе инструмент руками в митенках. Потом, горбя спину то ли по причине усталости, то ли по причине болезни, он поднял скрипку к подбородку и заиграл.  
Настроившись на широкий жанровый спектр — от современных мелодий до своего обширного репертуара классики, он позволил себе потеряться в музыке, пока прохожие кидали ему мелочь в раскрытый у ног скрипичный футляр. Сыграв несколько композиций, он открыл глаза, остро осознал, где находится, и огляделся. Не слишком умно было настолько забываться в игре. Живя на улице, ты не можешь себе такого позволить. Он заметил две камеры видеонаблюдения, нацеленные на платформу, и через минуту хрипло поблагодарил прохожего, бросившего ему пару фунтовых банкнот. И потом опять заиграл, на этот раз уже твердо помня о своем окружении.  
Он играл, а люди проходили мимо, не слишком обращая на него внимание. Звуки скрипки, эхом отдававшиеся от стен вестибюля, практически не влияли на быстрые потоки входящих и выходящих людей.  
Все случилось, когда он тайком изучал толпу из-под свисавших на лицо косматых волос. Он увидел Его. Мужчину, который, хромая, медленно спускался вниз по ступенькам, опираясь за зажатую в правой руке трость. Его лоб бороздили глубокие морщины, а темные мешки под глазами говорили о многочисленных бессонных ночах. У него был очевидный дефицит веса, а песочного цвета волосы выглядели еще светлее из-за расползающейся с висков седины.   
По пути через платформу, он оказался неподалеку от Олли и остановился, впервые услышав музыку. Олли смотрел, как тот буквально "купается" в нежной мелодии, которую выводила его скрипка — как мало-помалу расслабляется его лицо и уменьшаются морщинки боли и горя. Он стоял, всем весом наваливаясь на трость, и его левая рука заметно дрожала, отчего он бессознательно сжал ее в кулак и сунул в карман куртки.  
Олли плавно перешел с одной композиции на другую, и в ответ мужчина еще больше расслабился и шагнул ближе к Олли, его глаза, словно загипнотизированные, следили за танцующим по струнам смычком.  
Продолжая наблюдать за ним уголком глаза, Олли доиграл длинную композицию до конца и остановился. Его слушатель вынырнул из забытья, куда его ласково увела музыка. Он зарылся свободной рукой в карман и вытащил оттуда банкноты.  
Наклонился и кинул деньги в скрипичный футляр. Его глаза блестели от непролитых слез, он прошептал искреннее _"спасибо"_ , и хромая, двинулся дальше. В воздухе вновь завитала музыка, следуя за ним над толпой и даря еще чуть-чуть утешения, делая чуть менее болезненной его хромоту.


End file.
